


烟寨

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Islands, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 年龄差梗。分别以犬狼双方视角，讲述时间跨度约七年的纠葛。全文长约两万四千字，一发完。





	1. Chapter 1

烟寨  
Opium Den

 

每一个故事都有其两面性。——古英文俗语

 

SIRIUS

二〇一〇年，刘易斯岛，阿赫莫尔

此后很多年，他都不能忘记见到他的那一天。  
不要误解，这种铭记，并不是说他们的相遇方式是美好的。又或者说，不是合适的。地理和人物都对，甚至可以说是完美而近乎童话。而唯一，也是最重要的，缺失了的那一点，是时间。  
之所以这样说，是因为他们相遇的时候，西里斯·布莱克只有十六岁，而那个人二十三。  
十六岁那一年，他还在岛上上中学。海岛民风淳朴，他的生活也极之简单，家中只有父母与一个弟弟。布莱克家父母都是建筑设计师，两人本身经历丰富。巴雷特出身，年轻时代长居伦敦。后来弟弟出生，生来就患有皮疹，易对灰尘过敏。钟爱幼子的父母于是举家搬迁到高地，整个欧洲最人迹罕至的刘易斯岛，以求次子能健康成长。他们那时候所住的地方，是阿赫莫尔湖边。自己建的房子，有美丽的橙色铁皮屋顶与大窗。从客厅全景窗望出去，可以看见苍绿色的广袤旷野，与远处地平线上若隐若现的哈里斯岛群山。自宅跨越小树林的另一端，是父母的工作室。传统民宅改建，也有一间卧室。容纳两人一同创办的一间小小公司，以姓氏注册工作室名字，大大小小的民居项目做了几十个。在群岛上，也算是富足。  
人间仙境，唯一的遗憾是，与弟弟不同，他与家人关系不睦，从来也不是家庭生活的重心。一心想要等待两年后成年，好借助大学离开海岛，真正意义上地独立生活。  
第一次见到那个人的那天，西里斯·布莱克刚刚与家人从托斯卡纳度假回来。听说有个夏天来工作室实习的大学生，前一天已经抵达。他舟车劳顿，此前还没有与对方见过面。父母对他懒得搭理，弟弟雷古勒斯在伏案念书。彼时西里斯刚刚到拿驾驶证的年纪，在房子之中呆得烦闷，干脆拿起车钥匙出门。自告奋勇，预备要带那个素未谋面的实习生进城，采购食物。  
他那时候想，不管这个陌生人有多糟糕，总不会糟糕过他亲生的家人。  
从主路下到工作室有几步台阶，两侧花木葳蕤，种满松树、绣球花与杜松果。加上背景远山近水的迷雾，整幢石头房子看过去，像藏身在小森林之中。他三蹦两蹦，一下就下到台阶底下，伸手去敲那扇熟悉的绿门。站在原地等候，先听见的，是胶靴踩在地面上的声音。  
有人从房子中拧开了门。  
赫布里底天气多变，他下车的时候，漫天阴云才稍散去一些，露出一角阳光，映在门中的那个人脸上。他抬起手臂，搭在前额上遮阳。最先看见的，是对方的深褐色短发。阳光这样照着，发梢好像带着一点点透明的金。等到那个人走出晦暗的门廊，对他伸出手相握，他才真正看清了，原来对方是个年轻男人，五官轮廓柔和，有一种沉静的古典气质。  
时隔这么多年，西里斯仍然记得他当时的第一个想法，是觉得对方像他读了那么多遍的故事书之中，走出来的人物。春山霁时。那个人就这样站在花木簇拥之间，对他微笑说，你好，我叫莱姆斯。陌生的年轻男人有一双奇异的眼睛，看着他的时候，叫他浑身都手足无措，只想做一些俏皮事情来掩盖过去。这是前所未有的。少年人本来对自我的关注大于一切，从不曾给一个成年人留下什么多余的精力。  
莱姆斯·卢平。  
他在心里过一遍这个名字，重音在第一节。西里斯的口音念起来，本身就像是一句小小咒语。  
他记住了。  
多年之后读石黑一雄，说“我喜欢回忆，是因为回忆是我们审视自己生活的过滤器。回忆模糊不清，就给自我欺骗提供了机会。作为一个作者，我更关心的是人们告诉自己发生了什么，而不是实际发生了什么。”谈论到这件事情的时候，他想要逃离一切俗气和惯例，而他坚信，二〇一〇年的那个夏天，他所感受到的吸引力，并不仅仅是物理吸引，而更多因为灵魂的交流。  
他对他们两人见面的第一天，其实并没有很深刻的画面记忆。大概是因为年深日久，记得他带着莱姆斯一路开车进城。短短十几分钟的车程，他摸清楚对方年纪长自己七岁，约克郡人，在苏格兰念大学，读的是建筑的本科。因为喜欢海岛文化，所以申请到了他们家的事务所实习。他带着莱姆斯在斯托诺维城中心闲逛，看一看镇上衰败的画廊，又去海岛音乐节的办公室。西里斯的母亲沃尔布加，二十年前曾创办了赫布里底音乐节，发展到今天，规模庞大，大约可以卖出一万多张票。全岛人，也不过就是两万左右。他想要给莱姆斯也购一张票，届时可以一道游玩。岛上人不多，彼时只有他们两人，站在音乐节的办公室中等待。莱姆斯不常说话，可是他想和他说话。他微笑，西里斯就想要陪他大笑。对于一个十六岁的少年人来说，这已经是难以置信的吸引力了。他兴高采烈对莱姆斯说你看这个海报，我最喜欢这个版本，你看那一边荧光黄的卫衣，我有一件那个颜色。我还有同色系的毛线帽子，到时候我要穿一套，这样可以闪瞎别人的眼睛。莱姆斯忍不住笑，对他说好哦。完全是哄小孩的语气。他还没有来得及失落，就听见他用盖尔语轻声复述店内海报上的广告标牌。转过来对他微笑。  
他居然会说盖尔语。  
现在回想起来，他都能记起来自己当初被一点一点蛊惑的过程。对于一个少年人来说，亲近感如此简单，不像成年人，需要巨细靡遗地说，我中意这个人，是因为他有多么多么显赫的履历，年收入又是多少多少万。对于十六岁的他来说，只需要惊鸿一眼，再加上合拍又独一无二的交流，这样就够。  
他带着莱姆斯四处闲逛，不知道为什么迟迟不愿意回家。两人开车上刘易斯城堡，副驾驶上的棕发男人始终安静，只偶尔低声回答他不断抛出的问题。他一心也想吸引对方，绞尽脑汁，不知道应该说一些什么。少年人可以任性发言而不被追究责任，这还是他生平第一次体会到失语的苦恼。车沿着小山一路攀升，灰白色的海面一直延伸铺展到地平线，只被港口上星点的船帆扰乱。他将自己的车窗摇下来一些，脸扭转到风中。海水的咸腥味道涌进车内，西里斯突然间说，你知道凯尔特传说吗，有个动画电影叫海洋之声，强烈推荐。莱姆斯回头看他，笑一笑说，讲塞尔基吗，我也喜欢。  
两个人就势谈起种种民俗，说北欧神话。莱姆斯说维京人相信，海洋被名叫耶梦加得的巨蛇环绕在身体之中，西里斯马上接上，说直到诸神黄昏中，索尔将它从海中吊起杀死，自己也因毒液死亡。一个人说，世界树上九个世界，又或者应该说是不同的位面。另一个人随即接上，说就像黄金罗盘的设定一样。两人相视一笑。来来回回说话，一个人发起句子，另一个人就可以接上下半句。西里斯说我同学里，有人作文居然写他家盥洗室中有精灵。莱姆斯答，精灵并不是他想的那个意思，阿拉伯神话中，阿拉用黑色泥土创造人类，用无烟的火焰创造镇灵。镇灵不算神奇生物，只能说……两人异口同声道，都是人形。  
怎会有这样天然的默契。  
他与莱姆斯·卢平无所不谈，在城中闲逛一整天，几乎忘记了还要去采购食材。从城中回到阿赫莫尔的乡间公路无限蜿蜒，视线之中铺展开刘易斯岛的苍绿旷野。公路尽头，天地相接，恍惚之间，他只希望这条路一直延伸下去，一直延伸下去，带他们两人到未知的地方去也好。拐进岔路，他在莱姆斯暂住的工作室前停下车，说，到啦，我看着你进去。而后果然遵循自己所言，目不转睛盯住那个人的背影没入花木掩映之中。莱姆斯在台阶最下回头，对他露出微笑，挥手示意快回去。西里斯·布莱克这才驱动那辆破旧的沃克斯，再停在自宅门前。他没有立即下车，坐在驾驶座上，无声遥望云中的哈里斯山，生平第一次觉得有种无法疏解的烦躁感。他想怎有这样的人，从言行举止到风度容貌。难道世界上真有灵魂伴侣这回事情。  
他那时候怎么知道，一个人能够接下你所有的话题，不见得代表这人与你心灵相通。顶多只能说明他的世界，比你所能够理解的范围，要宽广得多。  
布莱克家的父母终于重新开始工作，连带着那个叫莱姆斯的年轻男人一起，弟弟在镇上小学校参加什么不知所谓的夏季课程。村中没有其余同龄人，他自己无所事事，唯一的指望即是那个周末的音乐节。这期间莱姆斯与他们全家人共进过一次晚餐，饭后与他坐在沙发上聊天，始终很有耐心的样子。十六岁的西里斯眼中看来，觉得这个人简直是完美无暇，连情绪都没有一点点波动。恨不能坐在那里听他一直说话最好。他随口提到什么什么东西像“胁差”，弟弟在一旁插嘴问这是什么东西，是莱姆斯悉心解答。西里斯在一旁一抬眉毛，颇有一些得意的样子，说，我就知道，如果是莱米都不能解释的东西，那也没人知道了。  
他说话向来随意，从不遮掩。但周围人听到他这样夸耀的语气，表情都不大对。他自己没有注意到，但奥里昂瞥了一眼莱姆斯，缓慢地低声说一句，真是……  
成年人之间的波涛暗涌，对于那时候的他来说，根本习焉不觉。  
他拉着莱姆斯在草场上到处跑，带他去看旷野上的大湖，看湖边耸立的风力发电机，看十二月飓风过的时候，森林中吹倒的大树。看他自己小时候，用捡来的渔船浮标做成的秋千，用一根麻绳拴在树干中间，是一个与世隔绝的岛上少年认知中，最激动人心的东西之一。落霞孤鹜翩飞，金橙色的暖阳中，紫红色的蓟花随风摇摆。这种象征苏格兰的野花，多刺扎人，向来在群岛上开得密密麻麻，遮住了路面。不熟悉地形的人，很容易在其中摔跤。他干脆以此为借口，拉住了莱姆斯的手，牵着他在齐小腿深的杂草中穿行。莱米的手掌干燥而温暖，他小心翼翼，生怕自己手心冒汗，叫对方知道。走在前面，还要不断回头看。明明逆光，他其实根本看不见身后人的脸。  
忽然听见莱米轻飘飘的一句话，像意有所指，又像只是闲谈。说，我比你大很多岁。  
西里斯条件反射地回答，七岁不算很多啊。  
他记不清那个人是如何回应他的，好像是轻描淡写地说了一句，是吗，谢谢你。  
声音里还带着一点微末的笑意。  
但如今回想起来，那个大他七岁的年轻男人，确实从来保持着适当的距离。如非必要，从来没有一点肢体接触。其实他能够见到他的时间并不多，工作时间如果去工作室打扰，会被奥里昂与沃尔布加叱骂。某一天他在午休时间去找莱米，顺手就将对方的电脑桌面换成了自己小时候的一张照片。莱姆斯看了，也不过就是笑一笑，不置可否。每一天能与他共处的时光，不过就是下午五点下班后的那点时间。夏天的时候高地天黑很晚，落地窗望出去，天际云霞是壮丽的金红色。日复一日地日升月落，终于到周末，凯尔特音乐节的时候。西里斯自己穿一件皮夹克，再加上岛上人人必备用于防风挡雨的冲锋衣，开车去接莱姆斯·卢平。那个人向来是温光内敛的样子，即使是去音乐节这样的场合，所着也只是衬衣与线衫。见到他点点头，玩笑说自己穿着不够讲究。西里斯立即摇头，答说，你穿什么都好看的。  
旁若无人，对着眼前的年轻男人展开最绚烂的笑容。  
上车系安全带的时候，听见弟弟压低声音的一句话，你这样让别人很为难。他很想回呛，最终觉得闹起来太难看，只不过用眼神狠狠刳了对方一下。  
赫布里底的夏夜是浓重得化不开的墨蓝色。斯托诺维港水面倒影灯火，远看像被碾碎的岩彩。顺着城堡的小丘一路向上走，森林环抱，空地上立起数顶巨大的帐篷。蓝白条纹，乍一看叫人以为是马戏团巡演。隔着很远，就能听见帐篷之中传来震耳欲聋的乐声。主帐篷直径少说也有几十米，一眼望去人头攒动，简直容纳了半个岛的人。亮紫色的追光灯满帐篷转动，给所有人的五官都打上一层柔光。  
他至今仍然记得，那天的乐队只不过是个名不见经传的苏格兰本土小乐团，但唱的歌，名字叫Shut up and Dance。经高分贝的扬声器放大，形成令人震颤的庞大电音。其中有句歌词，大意是，我身边的这个人，是我的宿命。无数人在追光灯与雾气之中随着音乐舞蹈，有人奏响风笛，整个凯尔特音乐节，就是一场盛大的聚会。我身侧的这个人，十六岁的西里斯·布莱克转头看他左手边的那个棕发年轻人，是我的宿命。我那被迪斯科光点亮的少年幻梦。他看着我的时候，我能感觉到自己的胸腔震动。我知道我们生来要在一起，我的灵魂伴侣。炫紫色光束之中，莱姆斯·卢平抬头对他微笑。他浑身斯文气质，实在是与这一切狂欢的氛围都太格格不入了。西里斯这才注意到他在海岛的寒风之中轻微颤抖。努力盖过乐声，他凑近莱姆斯的耳边说，冷不冷，要不要借外套给你。  
其实这一句根本不是问题。不等对方推拒，他已经将身上的防风外套脱了下来，罩在莱姆斯的肩膀上。这才发现，这个人口口声声说比自己长了七岁，其实穿他的衣服却显得大了不少，连袖子都直接盖过手背。西里斯在乐声中肆意笑，说你作为一个刚刚二十三岁的人，对于比十六岁的我矮，有什么看法。莱米只不过是失笑摇头，说你还没有比我高那么多呢。西里斯没有回应，在心中想说我会比现在长得更高，有一天可以完全笼罩住你。于是伸手替眼前人拉上了防风外套的拉链。  
他拉着莱姆斯四处穿巡，远远站在人群外说，你看那个人，他外号叫绵羊，因为头发实在是太卷，又是白金色的，像高地羊毛。赫布里底岛上人人有外号，因为重名的人太多，不叫外号就会记混。建筑规划局的某某人，外号叫水管呢。夜间帐篷顶上的照明灯打下来，照在眼前人带着笑意的脸上，如同幻梦。  
但那个人始终保持着适宜的距离。归家的车上，当着他父母的面，也只是很平常地与他探讨各种民俗或者传说。两人数次异口同声，一个人说什么，另一个人永远都能接上。默契到连沃尔布加都不咸不淡地插了一句，说你们两个实在是太像了。莱姆斯闻言，只是端正微笑。大约得要等到数年之后，等到西里斯·布莱克真正独立生活的时候，他才明白，成年人的语言中，没有明确应允，就是拒绝。  
但什么戒律规范，对于那时候的他来说，有什么意义呢。  
少年人或者幼儿时常呼喊，因为心中无所戒备。而成年人受过苦难，遇事才会选择缄默。什么东西都要吞下去。一无所有的时候，只有小孩心无芥蒂，才会毫不犹豫地说喜欢你。  
那时候他们所居的阿赫莫尔，是刘易斯岛最中心，也是群岛上唯一一个不靠海的村落。深受凯尔特文化影响，村后的旷野上，有塌落的巨石阵。经年无人问及，早已被杂草淹没。除却一望无际的荒原，视线所及范围空无一物。旷野是海岛人获取泥煤的田地，地势因为常年切割，参差不平。掺杂着湿地，长满蓟，欧石楠，沼泽棉花，与其余种种不知名的野生植物。远远看去，旷野可称得上是动人美丽。然而此时此刻身在其中，一脚踩下去，看似坚实的土地也会立即下陷。荒原遍布开采泥煤造就的沟渠与溪流，最深处达三四英尺，足可埋没一个孩童。他与莱姆斯坐在光滑的石板上，远眺山下旷野上的大湖。闲聊一样说，我小的时候，曾经把这块石头当作是滑梯呢。  
借引路为由，他始终握着莱姆斯的手。此时此刻，轻轻将自己的手掌展开，托住那个人的手腕。  
莱米的眼神很温和。  
转过头去，遥遥望着天边西垂的落日。忽然间问，你有没有想过，以后想做什么？  
这是他第一次问他任何有深意的问题。  
西里斯天性随意，那时候很少对什么东西敏感。不知道为什么，那一瞬间忽然间觉得，自己接下来的回答很重要。犹豫片刻说，小时候想过大学学海洋生物，现在想做音乐，写歌什么的。不管做什么，总之想去别的地方看看。伦敦巴黎纽约。想在别的地方生活。赫布里底的长风吹过旷野，吹动身边的蓟与沼泽棉花随风摇曳。西里斯的手缓慢收紧，扣住了莱姆斯的手腕。他想不管过去多久，他都会永远记得此刻，记得与自己一心觉得是灵魂伴侣的这个男人，坐在海岛的旷野上，远望群山落日的这一刻。  
西里斯·布莱克照常在家中谱曲奏乐，听嘈杂的摇滚，去城中仅有的咖啡厅闲坐。镇上超市兼职售小盆栽，西里斯在货架上看到奇形怪状的小植物，青绿色的锥形，像泥土中生长出的小剑。他买下那只盆栽，放到莱姆斯的办公桌上，说，这个给你，它让我想到了你。又给对方捎带封面上印有海豹的笔记本，说，这个是具有赫布里底特色的纪念品。希望你要记住群岛。其实潜台词不过是，要记住我。  
那一天离开工作室的时候，站在门廊上稍有耽搁。听见身后楼上，传来莱米的声音，对他的父母说话。好像还带着一点笑意，说，十六岁嘛，等以后交了新的朋友，很快就会忘掉我咯。  
不，不是这样。不会的。  
然而还没有等他上前去为自己辩白，就听见了沃尔布加的声音，“他可是把你神化了，觉得你们两个是灵魂伴侣。不管你生活中去什么地方，他都会……”少年人都有这么一个通病，容易以为自己什么都明白，而旁人什么都看不见。这种错觉往往最终会被现实无情戳破。比如此时此刻。  
夏季的赫布里底，仔细想来，最让人印象深刻的，无非是家中客厅窗户可以看见的高山与湖泊，是晚风中摇摆的杂草，与天边橙黄的夕阳。这样的日子虽然短暂，情感上却像是过了非常长久。那一日西里斯忽然间意识到，莱姆斯所与他们相处的时日，其实总共说来也不过就是两个月，且已经过去了大半。每一日都是一样的生活，几乎不需要思考。他这一生迄今的十六年，都在海岛上度过，不觉得厌烦，也不觉得特殊。日居月诸，一不留神之间，他自己都忘记了，那忽然闯进他生命之中的美好，本来就不是定数。  
后来他撞见莱姆斯给他所赠的那株奇异植物浇水，又温和地对他说，这是圆叶虎尾兰，养得好的话，总有一天会开花的。是吗，他不奇怪莱米会对连他都不清楚的植物了如指掌，莱米做任何事情，他都不会感到奇怪。而下一刻那个人转了过来，在阁楼天窗透进来的光中，对他微笑，我叫它Padfoot。  
岛上人人有外号。  
Padfoot，即是他的外号。  
这其中的意思，他希望他没有猜错。  
深吸一口气，可是他竟然按住了自己，没有上前。  
十六岁的西里斯·布莱克只不过是站在原地，右手放在身侧，及不可见地向前伸出了一点。站在原地。看着站立在天光之中的莱姆斯·卢平。心中对对方说，你等着，就算你要离开这里，总有一天，我会靠自己的双腿，走到你的身边。什么都不能阻拦我。就算是为此，要跨越整片陆地，也一样。  
莱姆斯·卢平预定离开群岛，回到大学的日子，是那一年的八月二十日。他记得清清楚楚，那时候他想，要在这个人离开阿赫莫尔之前，最后有一次共同的出行。左思右想，最后问莱姆斯，刘易斯岛上，还有什么地方，是你想去，但是没有去过的吗。那棕发的年轻人想一想，回答他说，还没有去过北部。本岛的最北端，尼斯，是凯尔特人世界的终点，维京人领地的开端。西里斯坐在原地，尚在规划，余光忽然间看见，莱姆斯将什么东西放在了他的面前。抬起头看，面前的矮茶几上，摆着一只戴花呢信差帽，穿花呢夹克的泰迪熊，睁着一双黑色的纽扣眼睛，与西里斯对视。那个人温和的声音说，这个给你，我在镇上的书店里看到的。他忍不住笑，抬头看莱姆斯，说，他好像你，你们都穿花呢的外套，停顿一下又继续，讲，我要叫它莱米。不管眼前人对这一句话如何反应，他都没有说出来。只是对着他轻微地点了点头。  
一〇年八月十九日的下午，西里斯·布莱克驾驶着自己十六岁时候拥有的那辆旧沃克斯，带上莱姆斯·卢平，驶离阿赫莫尔，一路向北，往尼斯开去。阳光很好，但风很冷，像赫布里底对盛夏最后的告别。眼看着云层聚散，在空无一物的广袤旷野上投下阴影。北方常年狂风骤雨，一年之中，只有夏季的三个月，勉强能见阳光。天气恶劣，但荒原的美丽毋庸置疑。漫山遍野都是羊群黄白的颜色，一点一点蠕动，远望像破碎的羊皮纸。  
大约是下午一点钟左右的时候，他们抵达尼斯悬崖。赫布里底群岛的尽头。  
始终在英伦本岛上生活的人，无从想象尼斯的海岸。  
北部的海岸全是高耸悬崖，离海面高约百尺，其上生长满葱翠的草本植物。低头向下看去，一不留神，就会以为自己要被北海的海水吞噬。可是这里的海面确乎是一种宝石一样通透的碧蓝色，阳光下盈盈闪光，一眼可以看见浅滩上的石块。西里斯车都不锁，拉着他一路疯跑，喊叫说你看，有海豹啊。  
赫布里底的海豹，其实是一种很好奇的动物。隔着悬崖的距离，上下从水面中探出头来，也看着他们两人。悬崖旁有小小的海湾，不被外人知晓。纯白色海滩夹在黑暗的悬崖之间，连一点脚印也无。北海在此处平和下来，浅蓝色的海浪缓慢地卷上来，抚平白沙。这一切的一切，都像是一场期许已久，但被遗忘了的幻梦。好像他的一生都在寻找这个地方，但在找到之前，却并不清楚，这就是自己所追寻的东西。  
两人在别无旁人的海滩之上疯跑，扬起海水，跑累了之后，一同瘫倒在白沙之中。  
躺到仰头望天，莱姆斯的手指在白沙之中划动，好像写下了什么东西。西里斯支起上身去看，发现是工整的一行字，西里斯·奥里昂·布莱克。  
莱米的影子，恰恰投在那行名字上。  
此后很长一段时间，那张照片都是西里斯社交账号的背景板。  
西里斯借势倾倒向莱米那一边，低声说，我听到你尖叫了。  
阳光炫目，他想他大约是看错了，但莱姆斯的脸扭向一侧，好像是有一点轻微的红。  
莱姆斯·卢平离开赫布里底的那一天，恰巧是西里斯·布莱克开学的第一天。中学在哈里斯岛上，距阿赫莫尔开车需四十分钟，他没能送他去机场。但清晨七点钟，上学之前，他从床铺上爬起来，匆忙跑向工作室，如相遇的第一天一样，敲响了那扇绿门。那个人还是穿着那一身规整的花呢夹克，好像旧时代的年轻绅士。太多想说的话没有办法出口，他踌躇半晌，最后只说，你是很好的人。谢谢你……到此接不下去，最后说，答应我，十一月我生日的时候，要回来看我。  
那棕发的年轻人笑了笑，很包容的声音，说好的。  
西里斯·布莱克伸手拥抱了一下眼前人。  
那时候才觉得，他原来如此瘦弱，触手上去，衣料之下只有薄薄的皮肉，覆盖在骨骼之上。而十六岁的自己，不知不觉之中，已经长得比他高了。  
莱姆斯的手轻轻抚在他的背上，只过了片刻，就温柔但不容拒绝地，推开了他。  
最终只说了一句，好好上学，生日见。  
他一直站在门口，看着他走。  
我还有好多事情没有和你做，我想从镇上的汽修店买两架翻修过的旧摩托车。与你在阿赫莫尔空无一人的公路上，将机车油门压到最大，从山丘上向下一路疯狂驶去，只有风能追得上我们的速度。我想和你坐渡轮去挪威看极光，在广袤冰川之中穿行，看千百年前，维京人的土地，诸神的国度。学校地理课上，展示的幻灯片中，有一张是大陆架的卫星全景图。那一条条突兀的洋中脊，蜿蜒过整个地球，组成了巨蛇一样的图案。你说北欧神话中有巨蛇耶梦加得，身躯如此庞大，盘绕起来，可以绕中庭一圈。我看见了中庭之蛇，可惜你不在此时此地，能够与我分享这种微不足道的小惊喜。  
身边同龄人的话题，从那时候开始，对他来说更没有意义。他没有任何耐心给予无关痛痒的寒暄闲谈。想念莱姆斯，想念那些真诚的交流。想念谈论生死，魔法，学识，生命的意义，我们对他人以及自己撒下的谎言，令你衷夜不能眠的压力，我们的恐惧与危机感……他爱的是有多维层次的人，那人所出口的任何话语，都带有感情与温度，哪怕隐藏至深。从那一天开始，他所走过的每一步，都有莱姆斯·卢平的影子。上课的时候，走路的时候，在乐队中唱歌的时候，聚会的时候，看见同龄人彼此笑闹的时候。他都能隐隐约约感觉到，莱姆斯站在他的身后，平和微笑，那双眼睛里，藏着多少神秘。可是他又明明知道，如果他真的回过头去看，身后是没有人的。  
世上没有人像他，更没有任何人是他。  
八月底到十一月初，其实过得很快。  
十一月三日的生日过完，他就正式是十七岁，算作是半个成年人。  
西里斯·布莱克已经渐渐长成青年人的样子，褪去一身少年稚气。当然与父母的关系越来越紧张，每天盼望的，无非是能借大学，早日离开海岛。他要去爱丁堡，或者伦敦，或者英格兰某处，要去追寻莱姆斯·卢平所在的地方。他的人缘实在很好，愉快开朗，是整个小团体中最会生事的人。海岛上交际圈有限，总共不过两间中学，所有同龄人及其家长，统统知道西里斯·布莱克的大名。争抢着要与他过生日的人，不知道有多少。只要他想，大约可以请到整所中学的人一同庆祝。  
这些人，统统被他拒绝。  
他想念莱姆斯。  
又或者应该说，从没有一刻忘记过。  
他十七岁生日的那一天是个星期三。冬天天黑得很早，窗外雨气浸满，广袤旷野另一端，山峦起起伏伏，比夜色还要再深一些的颜色。  
有人按响了门铃。  
他从沙发上一跃而起，奔跑着去开门。冰冷的夜风顺着敞开的大门刮进来，连带着门口那个穿着呢大衣的年轻男人。无论是什么时候，莱姆斯·卢平的衣着，从来一丝不苟。永远不卑不亢的样子，令人看见就心生安静。一句寒暄的话也没有，将一只牛皮纸包裹的长盒子放到他面前，说生日快乐。好像是昨天才刚刚离开一样。那盒子中，是芬达吉他最经典的斯特拉图卡斯特，双缺角，漆成黑色，配置拾音器与颤音谈话。巴迪·霍利使用的吉他。  
但西里斯在乎的，当然不会是礼物。  
时间临近圣诞，学院事忙，大学的最后一年，忙于种种设计项目与毕业论文。这一次在赫布里底停留，不过一晚上的时间，第二天早晨第一班飞机，莱姆斯就会离开。他的眼下有青黑色，皮肤也失去了夏天时候健康的光泽度。布莱克家父母与弟弟远行去了因弗内斯，只剩下他们两人，坐在客厅沙发上，信口闲聊，说风物，说趣闻。窗外远山与旷野渐渐混合成了化解不开的一片黑暗。西里斯随手拨着新得来的吉他琴弦，一边弹奏一边低头看莱姆斯，两相对视，对方的眼里一片温和。他们的相处模式从来都是这样，一人玩闹而另一个人带着包容的笑意。其实彼时西里斯已经不小，只是他毕竟长他七岁。人会喜欢上什么样的人，大部分都是因为自我的缺失。十七岁的西里斯·布莱克那时候怎么知道，许多对于他来说不需细想的本能，譬如说爱，譬如说职业，对于许多其他人来说，是有先行条件限制的奢侈品。于莱米而言，对他的爱，就是一项难以企及的奢侈。要首先想办法从原生的泥潭之中爬出来，挣扎着独自谋生，考学，考研究生，找工作养活自己，一切的一切，这样步骤走完之后，才有资格对任何人说一句喜欢。  
不知何时就倒在沙发上睡去，翌日再醒来时，已经是要送莱姆斯去机场的时候。  
斯托诺维机场，距离阿赫莫尔也不过是二十分钟的车程。他将那辆旧沃克斯停在空荡荡的水泥泊车场，一路送莱姆斯到等候大厅。眼看那个人转身准备离开，忽然间伸手抓住了对方的手肘。  
一低头，正对上莱米带着疑问的眼神。  
—莱米。  
棕发年轻人点头，而西里斯沉默不语。视线转向机场玻璃窗外，一时之间失语。距往爱丁堡的飞机登机还有半个小时，天色尚未亮，一层平房的机场内人迹寥寥。仔细在铁灰色的夜幕之中看，还能看见一弯灰蓝色的残月。忽然又将眼睛转回眼前人的身上。  
—请你听完我要说的话，不要觉得我异想天开。  
—我快要成年，可以离开刘易斯岛了。你接下来要去哪里，我想考那里的大学。我们可以一起租房子，我绝对不会对你的生活造成困扰，我保证……  
那个人推开了他的手，向后退好几步，刻意拉开他们两人之间的距离。  
他从没有看过对方这样严厉的表情。  
—西里斯，你只有十七岁。我快要二十四了。你要明白，对于我来说，在赫布里底的生活就是工作。这份工作已经结束了，我还有其他的工作，一样都会遇到新的人。  
—保证我，你不会再给我打电话，或者跟着我去别的什么地方。  
他怔怔与对方对视，无法接话。他与莱姆斯，如此默契，根本无需语言的交流。一个眼神就能明白，说了这么多，其实对方内心真正想说的话，只有开头第一句。西里斯，你只有十七岁。还有那没出口的，什么是错误的，违背道德的，其实根本不需要理由。像抢劫，盗窃，谋杀，以及其他一切的一切罪恶，你的内心已经知道，这一切是错误的不被社会所接受的。就像你现在，所在要求我的一样。  
—莱米。  
他说什么话，提出什么要求，从来没有听到莱姆斯·卢平说过哪怕一声不好。无论他想做什么，想去哪里，那个人从来不会拒绝。十七岁的少年有一点茫然失措地站在原地，不晓得应该怎么做，不明白对方怎会有这样剧烈的态度变化。到底少年心气，内心还在茫然地想，要做什么，才能挽回对方的决定呢。但无论他怎样念莱姆斯的名字，那个人都没有一点动摇的迹象。  
—行了，到此为止。我看着你回去。走吧。  
他记不清自己究竟是怀抱着怎样的心情转身，开车，回到阿赫莫尔，回到那只有自己一个人的空荡荡的大宅。抱着吉他睡着。睡眠黑沉无梦，醒来之后才觉得自己内心空空荡荡，好像是失去了什么的样子，但半梦半醒之间，又根本不知道，自己在寻找的是什么。  
那之后又过了多久。  
音讯全无，在这个电子产品与科技盛行的年代，几乎是不可能实现的。借助社交网络，莱姆斯的一切行动，其实他都清楚得很。大学毕业后，那个人先去了伦敦，又去牛津大学念建筑学的研究生。拿到建筑师注册资格证后，留在伦敦某顶级事务所工作。当然，他所作出的一切，所能完成的一切，都不会叫他惊讶。莱姆斯做任何事，都不会惊到他。但那个人对他唯一的一点要求，不要跟着他去别的地方，西里斯到底也没有遵从。他始终记得那年坐在阿赫莫尔的山丘上，默默对自己发誓，说我一定会走到这个人身边去，哪怕是为此要跨越成片大陆的距离，也是一样。什么都不能阻拦我。  
他对自己的誓言，到底没有忘记。  
二〇一二年九月，他终于离开赫布里底群岛，离开始终与他不合的家庭，前去英格兰念书。牛津布鲁克斯大学，念的是音乐。牛津，那个莱姆斯·卢平刚刚完成研究生学位的地方。牛津，夏末秋初的牛津。在城镇中心的小巷之中穿行，有路旁枝叶亭亭如盖，遮挡下来，洒下蕾丝一样复杂斑驳的光影。宽街上的乐器店，莫得林道上的三明治摊。他无从推测莱姆斯·卢平在此地的生活如何。但牛津，确乎也成了承载他自己青年时代的城市。皮靴踩在石板路上的声音，自行车当啷而过的声音，记忆中的牛津，始终是夏天。  
或许是因为外貌气质，又或许因为性格。他一进学校，就广受欢迎，结交到大批同窗好友。他与同专业的同龄人在街头卖唱，伴着人群鼓掌喝彩的声音，划下那把斯特拉图卡斯特吉他的琴弦。他仰躺在大学公园的草坪上，手指之间漏下阳光，一边与身边人调笑。他与同龄的男女生在霍利维尔街上小小的家庭餐厅吃饭，喝起酒来能胜过一整桌人。他一样为学业苦恼，为论文跳脚，一样嫌弃某某教授打分严厉又或者沽名钓誉，学术毫无水平。  
无论从哪一方面看来，十八岁的西里斯·布莱克，都与寻常大学生，没有任何区别。  
少年时代在赫布里底，读尼尔·盖曼的星尘，以为星星都是美丽的人型生物，在苍穹之上看着地面的人类。长大之后才知道宇宙浩瀚无穷，星星不是美人，只是巨大的球体或者星云热气体。想象过去，宇宙冷酷无情。成年人的世界，实在是太无趣了。  
二〇一二。二〇一三。二〇一四。  
他再也没有回到过赫布里底，有时候午夜梦回，简直要以为自己从来就是生活在英格兰。  
他与同窗好友一起在酒馆中喝酒谈天，对方是土生土长的伦敦人。喝到兴起，忽然间站起来去与吧台前的女孩搭讪，片刻之后拿着写在纸片上的电话号码回来。搭住他的肩膀，模糊不清道，你怎么从不找人陪你，那些女生约你，也没见你答应过谁。又说兄弟你不要这么洁身自好，会孤独终老。  
孤独终老吗。  
他爱的那个人。在他触碰过他的皮肤之前，就先以一腔少年热血爱上了他的灵魂。  
但他们两人之间的事情，无论用怎样的语言，说出来都是滥俗。  
说是被刻意切断了一切联系，其实他上一次见到莱姆斯，也不过就是最近。  
一四年的十一月，他二十岁生日那一天。西里斯·布莱克孤身一人，从牛津乘火车到伦敦帕丁顿，再转乘地铁，去罗素广场。莱姆斯·卢平工作的事务所。  
地铁站出来，沿着导航一直向前走，连他自己都不知道自己究竟在做什么。大约确实太久没有面对面看见那个人，他总觉得在自己平白无奇的外表下，只差一点就要陷入疯狂。忽然间醒悟过来。  
他今天二十岁了。  
无论从哪一种角度上来说，他都已经是完全独立的成年人。  
从这一天开始，他们两人都是二十多岁。没有人能再用年纪与道德划开他们之间的界限。  
罗素广场附近的那间建筑事务所规模算得上大。本身栖身在摄政风格的老楼内，面向主街的砖墙全数打通，嵌入玻璃大窗，建筑内外一览无余。窗玻璃倒映树影，其中一切，看上去都带上了一层双层曝光一般的滤镜。再往前走，他一眼看见了窗边站立的那个人。  
他想念已久的那个人。  
无论什么样的时候，莱姆斯·卢平永远都保持着端正体面。深冬伦敦铅灰色的天幕之下，树木倒影环抱之中，那棕发的年轻人看上去没有一点变化。非要说与他记忆中有什么不同，大约是看上去竟然更加清癯。其余连发型，都还是他记忆中，在斯托诺维机场分别时的样子。  
下一秒钟，西里斯脸上的笑容渐渐僵硬。  
他意识到，为什么那个人会站在窗边。他的面前站着西装革履的中年男人，面色涨红，显而易见是在叱骂对面的人。莱姆斯脸上表情始终不卑不亢，被当面训斥，也没有任何情绪波动的样子。他眼中的莱米从来优秀，从来无所不能，他怎么竟然从来没有考虑过，一个没有任何家世背景的年轻男人，在这个世界上会遭遇什么。他还怔怔站在街角观望，忽然间看见那个像是主管的中年男人，抄起手边的文件夹，劈头盖脸摔在莱姆斯的头上。如果不是错觉，他甚至觉得，自己在那一瞬间听见了塑料碎裂的声音。  
双眼睁到快要裂开，西里斯的双手紧攥成拳，用力到指节泛白。他在内心无声地咆哮，失去了一切少年人的天真和温柔，他想，这个人我守了他四年，看着他四年，我不允许任何人伤害他。  
只差一点，就要冲进那间办公室，用他的一腔热血保护自己心爱的人。  
但是莱姆斯怎能接受这样的方式呢。  
视线之中，那个人不过是平静地向主管点了点头，说了什么，而后转身回到自己的工作台。从始至终，没有表现出一点受到羞辱的感觉。那张白色办公桌前，莱姆斯·卢平短暂地抬起头。有那么一瞬间，西里斯几乎以为他要看见自己。心跳加速，脑中迅速闪过无数念头。想如果他认出自己，他会作何反应，自己又该如何回应。但那个人最终也没有看见站立在街角的他，只是抬起头，无声地看向窗外遮天蔽日的伦敦街景。就那么短暂的一瞬间，又重新低头，将视线放回到了面前的电脑屏幕上。  
那张侧脸，仔细看颧骨下已有沟壑，瘦到两颊凹陷。  
那一天他在街角站了很久，到城市华灯初上。连那个人都开始收拾东西，起身准备离开办公室的时候。他才独自一人转身，走向来时的地铁站，走向开往牛津的火车。  
那时候他在想什么呢。  
竟然已经记不清了。  
大约不过是要变得更强大，能用这双手，做到一些事情吧。  
后来他留长发，去纹身，浑身长出了一层薄薄肌肉。黑发灰眼，皮夹克马丁靴与黑色牛仔裤，仿佛真是摇滚音乐人的样子。只是没人知道。他曾在少年时代，与一个人在夏夜的赫布里底岛上，谈论北欧神话，谈论如尼文语系。莱姆斯·卢平的名字，意思是狼。而西里斯·布莱克胸膛最正中，越过心脏的那一行偌大图案，恰恰是北欧如尼文字母的狼。

 

REMUS

二〇一六年，英格兰，牛津

牛津作为大学城，平价餐馆其实并不多。统共一只手数得完。其中营业时间最长，顾客群体最大的，是乔治街上一家叫烟寨的粤菜。内部装潢可以说是很不同寻常，没有一点西洋华埠那种艳俗的姹紫嫣红。墙面全部漆成黑色，用一根根木质方柱隔出坐席。室内灯光晦暗，加上热菜的蒸气。这样的十丈软红，名副其实。一不留神就让人恍惚，以为自己身在百年前，旧社会的鸦片馆之中。  
其实莱姆斯·卢平从不曾去过远东，但研究生时代在牛津度过，那时候拮据，熟悉的餐厅都廉价。后来前去伦敦工作，工资水涨船高，生活习惯却还很清贫。坐在烟寨之中，透过灰色的玻璃大窗向外看，看见对面牛津长途大巴车的总站，人来人往，形形色色。有抓着父母衣角的小孩，蹒跚走过。玻璃幕墙这一端他坐在桌前，一手撑住下颌。遥遥远望，忽然想到自己这一生所有的选择，去到的所有地方，都并非完全自主选择。八七年的三月，他生在约克郡，是家中独子。父亲莱昂在某机构工作。虽然没有巨富，多少算作生活富足。年幼时候生母就过身离开了他们父子，这一点令莱昂始终耿耿于怀，不能原谅，多少也将其怪罪到自己的儿子身上。当然，他从来也不曾真正明白过该怎样做一个合格的父亲。莱姆斯从小到大，几乎等于是自己将自己挣扎着养大。高中靠奖学金上贵族私校，身边环绕的全是富家子弟。只有他，其实并无家财，也无出身。只通过耳濡目染，学到了一身无懈可击的气质谈吐。  
他也穿简洁的灰毛衣或者衬衫，冬天加呢大衣或者带皮革护肘的西服。会说四国语言，精通马术。说话声音温和而不卑不亢，自有一种让人肃然起敬的气质。人其实多容易被表象欺骗。实际上世上怎有完美的人呢。完美的人，不过是伪装出来的一个虚影，仔细观察就会发现破绽。  
少年时代，与一个真正生在豪富之家的同窗，一同走路去上物理课。对方家境殷实，本来也说想选学建筑，后来不知道为什么又放弃，投了没有应用价值的地理。莱姆斯随口问其中缘由，对方无所谓地答道，因为不想花七年时间学一门课啊，受不了这种乏味。他听后愣一愣，最后也讷讷不知所言。原来不是所有人都像他一样，做事情都有功利性。因为大多数同龄人没有这样亟需谋生的压力，可以随意选择或者轻松或者自己真正喜欢的专业。而他学建筑，是因为从业后，赚钱可以多，可以出人头地。考苏格兰首府的大学，是因为名校名声好听，城市他也喜欢。一切的一切，都是为了将来可以更好过。  
将来可以更好。可惜从来没活在当下过。  
大学时代的实习也是。因为如果在简历上写工作经验有赫布里底，如此与众不同，再求职，就可以脱颖而出。人没有一双父母做后盾，难免会潜移默化地觉得没有安定感。总要不断地向前走，不断地向上爬。要优秀，要出人头地。好像只要爬到某一个地方去，自己的所有艰难就可以迎刃而解。  
他第一次见到西里斯的那一天，其实有一些担心。独自在岛上工作，吃住都在工作室中，当然要想办法与主顾的全家人都保持好关系。寻常人想过去，十六岁的少年人，多少都会觉得不好相处。  
但他遇见了西里斯·布莱克。  
莱姆斯·卢平生平可以说是什么都没有，但最不缺的就是察言观色的能力。  
对他横眉冷对，欺压他，他只会想尽办法，积蓄力量，到来日回应。但如果有人对他倾尽所有。  
这种事情，在那之前他二十三年的人生之中，还没有发生过。  
倾尽所有，他才会全力回报。  
严歌苓有一部小说，也是成名作，叫做扶桑。写百年前华人劳工遍布的旧金山，写一名中国妓女与美国少年之间的感情。这两位主要角色之间，年龄差距就有十五岁。故事开篇时，少年克里斯只有十一岁，用自己的零花钱与妓女扶桑幽会。这种关系，后来转化成深深的迷恋，一生未曾消磨。道义上来说，扶桑从没有做过任何会被诟病的事情。不存在任何引诱，甚至始终是温顺低微的受害人形象。两人之间尚有语言的隔膜，从头至尾，交谈都没有几句。然而那种将对方神化的感情，怎么可能会是人为造就的呢。文化冲突的吸引力，年长者的吸引力，少年人对爱的向往。百年之后，同样的元素，近似的故事。可以说，人类在这一方面，其实从未真正进步过。  
或许莱姆斯不能称得上是完全的好人，但他是最得体，最有分寸的人。  
身在岛上的时候，其实严格意义上算是他的第一份建筑工作。他知道奥里昂与沃尔布加与西里斯的关系不是最好，但至少他不曾缺衣少食，每做一个决定都需要担心自己的生计。不论家务事，那两个人确实是合格的匠人。他跟着事务所，所学甚多。有时候午休，沃尔布加会与他闲谈。说西里斯与什么人都这么健谈，所以才惹来众多拥趸，男孩女孩都有。学校里还有个小姑娘叫马琳·麦金农，总爱追着西里斯跑。其母曾经还对沃尔布加说过，这两个孩子会是一对可爱的小情侣。又问西里斯常和马琳调笑，他是不是只对她这样呢。莱姆斯回头看沃尔布加，工作室窗帘拉了一半，光影之中她的五官更显得立体，竟然让人觉得有一点恐惧。她闲聊一样说，我当然粉碎了她的这种妄想。对她说不是啊，西里斯对谁都这样，从大人到小孩，包括隔壁邻居家的猫，什么都可以抓来聊一聊。他只有十六岁，对这种事情还根本不懂。  
那话中似有深意，又像是警告。  
莱姆斯·卢平何其聪明，点头笑了一下，说你做得对。  
他无从推断彼时十六岁少年西里斯的心境，无从知道这么美好的富有朝气的年轻人，为什么会被他所吸引。但他太知道一个成年人，尤其是一个被寄予爱恋的成年人，对一个少年究竟又多大的影响力。他随口而出的一句话，就可以对其造成难以磨灭的影响。正是因为知道，所以才要加倍小心，生怕自己的无心之举，误导或者鼓励了什么本来不应该被允许存在的感情。  
如今回想起来，二十三岁那一年在海岛上所居，竟然也是他最轻松，最无忧无虑的时候了。本科毕业后，因为没有足够的资金可以支持自己继续念研究生，不得不决定先工作。拿着本科文凭的毕业生，是建筑市场上最不稀缺，也是最不值钱的东西。当年寻找工作的时候，最多的一天，打遍整个伦敦一百多家公司的电话，受尽各种白眼与拒绝。落魄到进超市，只买生菜与沙拉番茄。沙拉番茄小而无味，但六个只售五十便士。进食，是为了活着，而不是享受。那时候连下一个月的房租都不知道在哪里，何况是娱乐呢。  
但奇异的是，或许恰恰因为繁忙，他从来没有时间，去换掉自己的电脑屏幕上，西里斯·布莱克亲手设置的那张照片。  
年幼时候的他自己。  
那双满溢温暖与希望，没有被挫折捶打过的灰色眼睛。  
记得最清楚的是那时候有一家公司，投过简历与作品集，每一次电话过去，对方都说你是很有希望的申请人，我们只是没有时间谈论，请再等等，我一定会回电给你。如是来来回回浪费了他将近一个月的时间，对方最后一次失约，他精疲力竭地致电过去，只得到失口谩骂，说他不合时宜不知好歹。  
莱姆斯只得放下电话，疲惫地趴在自己的工作台上。不知好歹吗。其实最悲哀的，是他明明白白知道对方也不过是耍着他好玩，但只要有一线希望，还是不能放弃。因为他别无选择。  
屏幕上，属于少年西里斯的那双眼睛，就这样安静地，饱含着温暖地看着他。  
你不知道这个世界上有多少黑暗，一个人这一生，究竟需要面对多少恶意。如果我能做到，我希望你的眼睛能够看到的只有阳光，只有神话故事棉花糖和彩虹小马。秉持着这个原则，那么那些需要远离你的黑暗之中，首当其冲的，就是我自己。  
人会喜欢上什么样的人，大部分都是因为自我的缺失。  
所以那年十一月，虽然穷得落魄潦倒，他还是从微薄的生活费中，抽出钱来，买了从伦敦回赫布里底的机票，因为他答应西里斯，要在他十七岁生日那一天，回去看他。哪怕是买完那一张机票，与少年的生日礼物之后，他自己的生活质量，拮据到简直寸步难行。但那时候，或许对这世界上的任何一个人来说，他都是个落魄的失败者，只有一个人认为他光芒万丈。那么他要为了这一个人努力，努力成为符合他眼中那样光芒万丈的自己。  
他把他当做小孩宠爱，同时又像是看着一个没有悲惨经历的自己。给他买穿着花呢夹克的泰迪熊，听他说要给熊起名叫做莱米，这是他的昵称，喜欢得不行，每晚放在床头睡觉。就像看到了年幼时候的自己，抱着小熊对不知道哪个叔叔说，他的名字叫阿尔弗雷德……话还没有说完就被截断，对方漫不经心说，哦，是吗，我记不住你那些乱七八糟的名字。成年之后回想，知道对方并无恶意，但是一个生来没有幸福家庭的人，总是会想要在任何地方寻找来自长辈和家庭的宠爱和认可。  
所以他费心记住他给每一样东西起的名字。多肉盆栽，也起名叫做Padfoot。公司旁的小森林中，住着只美貌的苏格兰红鹿，时常会跑到房子近前来，啃噬低矮灌木上柔软的树叶。那只鹿，莱米起名叫詹姆斯，而西里斯说要叫阿特密斯，于是它的名字，成了杰米·阿特密斯。  
这世界上，不管是什么，只要他想要，他都会想尽办法捧到他面前。  
最后一次离开赫布里底，是一〇年的十一月四日。他刚刚与西里斯度过十七岁的生日。那孩子恐怕始终没有去查过，一把斯特拉图卡斯特的吉他，究竟要多少钱。那时候生活得杯水车薪身无长物的他，去哪里才能拿出几百镑钱。并没有值钱东西可以变卖，只能将自己十数年来收集的古书，全数拎去韦斯特道上的旧书店，照价贱卖。所得的价钱，大约是这些书籍本身价值的百分之四十。整整三大纸箱子的古籍，最终换来的现金还不到那把吉他的钱。  
那最后一次离别的时候，那少年对他说的是什么？  
—我快要成年，可以离开刘易斯岛了。你接下来要去哪里，我想考那里的大学。我们可以一起租房子，我绝对不会对你的生活造成困扰，我保证……  
年深日久，莱姆斯·卢平仍然记得，自己的第一反应，是忍不住想要落泪。  
什么是错误的，其实根本不需要理由。像抢劫，盗窃，谋杀，以及其他一切的一切罪恶，你知道，这一切是错误的。就像你现在，所在要求我的一样。你才刚勉勉强强算作是十七岁啊。  
而他说的又是什么？  
—行了，到此为止。我要看着你走远。走吧。  
那孩子大约不会知道，他盯着他的背影看了多久。  
他提着自己的行李袋，温和地对安检员微笑，温和地登机，温和地与的士司机谈天，说是的，爱丁堡今年冬天不冷，看来是不会下雪了，天气好，交通却很坏。是的，快要毕业了。没关系，不要着急，慢慢开。温和地付过车钱，打开宿舍门，上楼。关门。  
那一天他接下来做了什么呢。  
收拾行李。洗漱。  
那窄窄的，勉强能容纳进一个成年人站立的盥洗室内。莱姆斯·卢平抬起头，看着镜中的自己。水珠从眉骨上缓慢地滑落，缓慢地划过眼睑。忽然间忍不住，开始无声痛哭。抽泣哽咽到双臂无力，不能支撑住上身。只能顺势滑倒，跌坐在地上，背靠着盥洗室粗制滥造的木门。生平第一次，完全顾不上自身形象。到上气不接下气，连视线中都出现空白。  
我生命中最美好的那一样东西，他不该属于我。  
我的灵魂之火，欲念之光啊。  
但又确确实实是他自己，将这光亮推离了身边。  
用尽一切力气逃离了自己出生的环境，挣扎着活下去。但是，努力想要逃离原生的家庭，就好像染发，不管怎么努力，真实头发的颜色总是要长出来的。那时候每一扇门都在面前关上，没有钱，没有职业前景。世界这么大，能够给他容身的地方，却几乎没有。也觉得不公平，想那么多同龄人，随随便便就活得顺畅，而与此同时，他却走投无路。  
没有哪一只猫头鹰，会选择放过一只田鼠，就因为他成长的那个洞穴不快乐。  
弱肉强食的世界，没有人会因为你过去悲惨，就因此放过你。  
少年人的世界如此简单，可以随心所欲说，我喜欢什么，不喜欢什么。说，你真好看，你喜欢这里的什么书吗，我买给你，你穿那件衬衫也好看，你才不需要努力保持身材呢。总有一些人可以毫不犹豫地对你说我跟你结婚，或者我爱你，而与此同时，他却要先想办法解决一切学习工作生活甚至是够不够钱买下一顿饭的问题，才有闲心去跟一个人讲爱。  
我希望那个时候，在我身边的人是你。  
但你太年轻。  
你觉得我美好，是因为你看不到我身后无尽龌/龊。  
我们所有人的一生，看似孤独前行，其实都背负着倾轧的重量。就好像我们现在这样坐在彼此面前，看似毫无牵挂。实际上，你我身后，站着我们这一生所有与我们产生过关联的人。我不称职的父母，懦弱无为的亲友，那些如附骨之蛆的世交；你的熟人，点头之交，你的家人朋友。不要误解，人，永远是我们这一生中所需要背负的、最沉重的东西。  
后来研究生如愿去了牛津，毕业后，也如愿到了伦敦的大公司工作。工作室在马里波恩附近，真正的豪富地段，办公室一侧面向主街。砖墙全部打通，嵌入巨大的玻璃。办公室内外，一切通透，看得清清楚楚。入职第一天，即被主管叱骂，因为一张图纸失误，整个文件夹被摔在脸上。如果换一个人，大概也许立刻会选择离开。可惜，他不行。低声下气说，很抱歉，我重新做完之后，拿过来给你看一眼吧。  
主管很不耐烦道，不用了，你想怎么做怎么做，我反正不想看。  
坐在纯白色的极简办公台前，感觉得到周围同事一个个噤声。他只能无声望向窗外，望向伦敦街道上顶天立地的摄政式建筑，看穿行的人群看往来的豪车，每一寸都是金钱的气息，每一寸也都不属于他。  
那是唯一一次，他真的庆幸。西里斯·布莱克不在他身边。  
他的生活太糟糕，太一团乱麻，承载不起另一个人的生命。更承载不起另一个人的任何期望。  
有时夜晚来临，孤身处在伦敦的小公寓中，会习惯性地拉上窗帘。因为不愿在向窗外眺望的时候，看见的是城市辉煌璀璨的灯火。城市灯海川流不息，没有一间窗户是他的归宿。宁可望出去是黑暗静谧、没有一点人迹的旷野。希望自己不是身在这里，而是在群岛上，如此可以伴着炉火的噼啪声与呼啸风吟，安然睡去。  
身边所有同事都知道，他曾在苏格兰受教育，对整个凯尔特文化了如指掌，甚至通悉盖尔语。虽然是约克郡人，但在他人映像中，确确实实，是个苏格兰男人。  
时人谓我恋长安，其实只恋长安某。  
我也想留在原地，也想要留在一个自己熟悉并且热爱的环境中。可是时间不等人，命运也不等人。  
只有受过这世界欺骗的人，才会感动于少年人炙热不掺杂念的爱。否则寻常人恋爱，从来只会嫌弃对方不足够成熟，怎么会理解，这世上匮乏的从来不是成熟世故，反而是纯真。  
西里斯对于他来说，其实一刻不早，一刻不晚。打动的，是他饱经风霜的那颗老心。  
受到委屈，当然也不能放弃。他成年已久，没有人可以亲近。多年累积下来一身读书人的习气，不懂得圆融，也无身家可以依靠，穷困当然也是意料之中。  
我要对这世界无情，如此可以自保。我要对你有情，这样才是自己。  
他曾与西里斯·布莱克在尼斯的海滩上疯跑，在白沙上划下那个少年人的名字。最后一笔落下的那一刻，那少年恰好起身探看，阴影落在名字上。他趁那一瞬间拍下照片，此后很长一段时间，那张照片，都是他社交账号的背景板。  
我生命中最美好的那一样东西，他不该属于我。  
说是自己刻意切断了一切联系，其实他上一次见到西里斯，也不过就是去年。知道那少年如今生活在牛津，鬼使神差地，孤身一人再次回到那座曾生活过两年的小城。没有告诉任何人，当然也没有再联系西里斯。那一年二十八岁的莱姆斯·卢平，绕着熟悉的城区走了一整圈，最后疲乏，坐到烟寨之中小憩。也是窗边的这个位置，睁大一双疲惫而迷失的双眼，怔怔看着玻璃窗外的城市。  
不晓得保持那一个姿势坐了多久，他在余光之中，看见了凌乱的黑发。  
第一反应，还以为是错觉，立即坐直上身转头去看。但命运真有这样离奇，他看见的毋庸置疑，果然是他所想的那个人。  
牛津郡四月的夏天之中，那黑发的年轻人只穿一件薄薄棉质短袖衬衣，显露出浑身厚重的如尼文刺青。莱姆斯坐在玻璃另一端，不知该作何反应，怔怔想，究竟是什么时候，他去给自己绘上了这么复杂的纹身呢。他们两人的生活，已经分道扬镳太久，又或者说，本来相遇就是昙花一现。他已经错过了对方生活中太多太多的东西，连他现今是个什么样子，都不知道。那年轻人笑得如此开怀，阳光下，遍体的纹身浓墨重彩，叫人移不开视线。莱姆斯·卢平在原地怔怔站了一会儿，好不容易才想起来对方十六岁时候的样子，那张尚未长出锋利棱角的少年的面容。好在白天玻璃反光，走在街上的西里斯，根本也没有看见烟寨窗玻璃之中的他。谈笑之中，与簇拥在身边的朋友们走远了。  
他身边环绕着嬉笑的少年与少女，看上去，与莱姆斯自己，简直是两个时代的人。  
这样也好。那青年人的世界，与他无关。所有的爱与生命，还等在他的眼前。  
而他自己，已经是泥泞之中挣扎了太久的成年人了。  
那之后又过了多久？  
他想对于自己来说，二十三岁那一年，在赫布里底岛度过的夏天，在记忆之中，居然被无限拉长，好像回想起来，就是自己的整个前半生。而二十四岁之后，真正独自一人在伦敦生活居住的日子，全然是片段，即使仔细思索，也有大片大片无声的苍白的空白。好像对这城市唯一的印象，既是肮脏破旧的罗素广场地铁站，冰冷死白的荧光灯，黑暗的隧道与红白相间的车轨声。在耳边呼啸，呼啸。又好像是电影之中，延时曝光的长镜头。一切只剩下虚影。  
二〇一四。二〇一五。二〇一六。  
剑桥国王学院的附近，有个名叫时间吞噬者的巨大机械钟盘。没有指针，长得就是一只昆虫，趴伏在黄金色的罗盘之上，一点点向前顺着刻度爬动。而这城市，则是他的时间吞噬者。  
二〇一六年，五月。他的手机收到一封语音留言。  
那一天仿佛是周末，于他而言也没有任何区别。加班之后，从办公室出来，城市华灯初上。莱姆斯沿着主街一路往地铁站走，红色的双层巴士从身边呼啸而过，往哪一个方向望，都是刺眼的霓虹灯。那一天之中唯一一次有空闲看手机的时候，即是办公室与地铁站之间这一段步行的时间。拨通语音信箱的号码，手机扬声器之中，传来冰冷的机械提示音，您有一封新留言。  
街角的红绿灯亮了。  
莱姆斯·卢平穿过车海。  
—莱米。  
他的脚步骤然停下，站在主干道中间，足足愣住三秒，又被急促按响的汽车喇叭与咒骂声惊醒。  
—莱米。我知道你不想见到我。但我大学毕业了，下个月底拿学位证。我想见你，如果你不能来参加我的毕业典礼，至少在那之前见我一面。还在赫布里底的时候，我……十几岁的时候，我们去尼斯的悬崖海滩。你记不记得我们在海滩上疯跑，坐在白沙之中，你写下过我的名字。  
语音信箱之中的声音略有停顿，好像电话那一端的人在回忆中检索，搜寻着某个细节。  
—那时候我觉得一切都是上天的赠予，是不是很傻？  
不，至少对我来说，不是痴傻。  
—我想见你。明天中午十二点，牛津乔治街上的烟寨。  
—删除语音，请按一。回主菜单，请按二。  
身侧橱窗中炫亮的灯光一点一点滑走，远去。一路向前。模糊的视线中看去，好像圣诞树上被扯落的一串串彩灯。  
莱姆斯·卢平第一次请假。  
烟寨的食物冰冷，酒水近乎酒精，服务时有时无。但会来烟寨的人，大多不甚挑剔，选择此地的原因，不会是因为食物，酒水或者服务。要么是因为距火车站与市中心近，要么是因为平价菜单，不会超过学生党或者年轻上班族的预算范围。没人能真的明白烟寨的英文菜单，其内容也不会激起任何人的希望或者失望。这馆子勉勉强强给人一个比咖啡厅正式的聚会场所，而其光线不足，又不足以让人完全看清对面人的脸。二〇一六年的牛津，如果你是坐在牛津市区的中餐馆中的英国人，那是因为你承担不起高档一些的餐厅的价钱，又或者实在觉得午饭可以不必正式。  
十二点牛津的餐馆普遍刚刚开门，整个烟寨之中，除却莱姆斯自己，几乎没有别人。  
他就是在这个时候走进了餐厅。  
那年轻人看上去简直与油腻昏暗的烟寨内饰格格不入。直立身高大约五英尺十一英寸，高鼻深目，穿着连帽的修身皮夹克，黑发松散地在脑后扎成一束。灰色眼睛之中，有种漫不经心的优雅。站在漆成黑色的门厅之中，他的眼睛扫过昏暗室内。显而易见，这年轻人来此地，是与某人相约。女服务生向扑向沙发的猫一样窜了过去，有那么一瞬间，莱姆斯几乎以为她要像猫一样立起脊背，用指甲抓住对方的衣物。这转瞬即逝的想法叫他忍不住露出微笑。  
那年轻人在眼角余光之中看见了莱姆斯。  
他的身躯有短暂的僵硬，而后露出了一点笑意。  
—莱米！  
近乎下意识地，他即刻向前迈了一步，而后再次停下，好像他才刚刚意识到自己的行为，好像他以为自己已经失去了一个友好拥抱的权力。他脸上的表情，显而易见表示出他接受另一轮训斥。  
—你长高了。  
—我知道。  
大约就在那一刻，莱姆斯·卢平放下了端正的行为规范，而西里斯·布莱克的双臂环绕住了他的躯壳。  
他们大约对面坐着说了一个小时的话，无所不谈，讲各地神话，讲大学，讲工作，讲奇闻异事。好像那人生中间的六年从来没有发生过一样。那期间，餐厅之中的灯盏渐次亮了起来。红色灯笼之中点亮的劣质灯泡，给双方棱角分明的脸上打下一层柔光。奇异的是，吃了什么喝了什么，根本没有人记得。  
—我还没有告诉过你我下一步的打算。  
莱姆斯微笑摇头。是，这个年轻人永远这样自信，举手投足之间，自带一种举重若轻。无论他做什么，决定永远都是通知旁人一声，而非表示商榷。  
—我想去伦敦。  
他与他对视。  
—听我说。我一直在想，过去这几年，每次回忆起来，都让我觉得对某一些已经发生过的事懊悔，对还未发生的事恐惧。对我所不曾拥有的忆旧，对我想要的渴望。这一切想与不想，太累了。从现在开始，什么规定还是道德我都不管了，我只想活得对得起自己。  
他对面那个棕色头发的年轻人很温和地点了点头，还是带着那种不置可否的笑容。  
莱姆斯的眼神毫无变化。  
他这才醒悟过来，这个人已经快要三十岁了。  
—很好。你才刚刚毕业。知道要遵从自己心意很好啊。  
他想听的不是这样无关痛痒的官腔。  
还没有想好要再继续说一些什么，那个人已经从随身的外衣口袋中摸出钱夹，从中抽出信用卡，预备结账的姿势。  
—抱歉我得走了，要赶下一班车回伦敦。晚上还有事情。  
那一瞬间，西里斯·布莱克没有出声反对，也没有任何动作，安静地坐在原地。  
他看见莱姆斯的左手无名指内侧，分明刺着一行小小的字。虽然精细，可是借着那一点自然光，毋庸置疑。他看见那个单词，是手写的，西里斯。字迹既是他十六岁时候，写在笔记本上的那一种。他曾在工作时间跑去家中事务所的办公室，在莱米的绘图本上勾勾画画，带着天真的占有欲，写下过自己的名字。西里斯。他要伸出手去，他对面的那个男人却好像突然感觉到他的目光，忽然握拳，将左手拿下了桌面。  
左手无名指，血脉直通心脏。从来是用来佩戴婚戒的手指。  
一切笑容，一切伪装，都从两人的脸上抹去。那一瞬间，隔着六年的时间。他们好像又坐在赫布里底的海滩上，白沙碧海，无声对视。  
究竟是什么时候去刻下了这样的纹身。  
恍惚大概是硕士毕业，正式入职的那一年吧。  
莱姆斯·卢平还记得罗素广场附近的那爿纹身店。小小的红色门面，纹身师是个金发女孩，很年轻的样子，绝不会大过他的岁数。听到他的要求，勾画图样的间隙，与他闲聊说，西里斯是谁。那时候他答的是什么？好像是说，弟弟。  
你看，他从小什么都没有，摸爬滚打，养成了潜意识中一种近乎病态的，要讨好所有人的想法。哪怕是对西里斯，也不外乎是。那孩子，曾以为他是光辉纯粹的，无所不能的存在，那很好，与其纠正，不如就在他面前，做这样光辉纯粹的样子吧。哪怕是对一个素昧平生的纹身师，一样会顾虑对方的眼光。  
那女孩子又问。弟弟吗，你们关系很好吧。  
他好像是笑了，说，是，我们关系很近。  
手指上纹身，是全身上下所有部位痛感最强烈的部位。纹身仪每一下针尖的颤动，他都能在自己的骨骼之中感觉得到。好在当下没有出血也没有红肿。手指上纹身，钻心的痛，这样才会记住。  
常看影视剧中异想天开，说把某个人物，从某一个年龄段，忽然间与十年后的自己互换位置。如果是放到自己身上，十年前的自己若是看到这具二十几岁的身体上，刻着的这个名字。究竟会怎样想，是否会以为这是自己未来的爱人。但无论怎样猜测，以自己贫弱的想象力，大概都想不到，西里斯，这个名字的主人，其实是个这样的小孩。  
我想你大概不明白。我生命中的光。  
为了你，哪怕是叫我跳下悬崖，我都会毫不犹豫地去做。  
正因如此。  
正因为爱。  
所以克制。  
你只是个孩子啊。  
莱姆斯·卢平的左手紧攥成拳，右手输入密码签单。在另一个人还没有反应过来之前，就起身，轻轻扔下一句，来伦敦有需要什么帮助，尽管问我。  
他的视线之中，景物朦胧，起身时候好像一不留神，撞到了坚硬的桌椅边角。他一句话也没有说，脚步也没有任何停顿。上前开门，走出烟寨。迎面而来的长风呼啸，吹乱他的短发。向下走，越过查维尔河，越过堰上漫生的葱郁青草，再往前走，就是火车站。  
伦敦与牛津之间，不过只有五十分钟的车程。  
他可能明天就能见到他。也有可能永远都不见。

 

Down by the salley gardens  
我曾与我的挚爱  
my love and I did meet;  
相遇在莎丽花园之中  
He passed the salley gardens  
他踏着轻盈的步伐  
with snow-white feet.  
缓缓走过莎园  
He bid me take love easy,  
他要我以平易心对爱  
as the leaves grow on the tree;  
如树上新发的叶片  
But I, being young and foolish,  
但我愚钝而年轻  
with him would not agree.  
不曾同意过他的意见

In a field by the river  
我曾与我的挚爱  
my love and I did stand,  
驻足于河岸边的田野之中  
And on my leaning shoulder  
他将他的手  
he laid his snow-white hand.  
轻轻置于我依偎的肩上  
He bid me take life easy,  
他要我以平常心对生活  
as the grass grows on the weirs;  
如堰上生长的青草  
But I was young and foolish,  
但我曾愚钝而年轻  
and now am full of tears.   
而今泪眼姗姗

-W.B. Yeats


	2. 高糖效应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 烟寨的HE番外。全长约六千字，一发完。  
> 是我写的一堆圣诞粮车中的第一发。  
> 超甜的！超甜的！超甜的！

高糖效应  
Sugar Rush

 

Childlike in wonder, romantic in revolt.

 

二〇一七年的冬天，莱姆斯读了很多尼尔·盖曼——多到或许已经涉猎尽其人全部的作品。星尘，美国众神，好兆头与永无乡。他在地铁上阅读，或者小咖啡厅中，或者独自一人，蜷缩在床上翻书。一年之中总有这么一些时候，现实世界的重压令人窒息，只能通过小说得到短暂解脱。逃离到他人构造的世界之中，更重要的是，逃离到只有诸神与鬼怪聚居的世界之中，可以逃避一切与现实的联系。盖曼书中的某一座古宅，又或者某一种擅锻铁的精怪，不会叫他联想起自己世界中的任意元素。  
伦敦冬天的寒风锋利而无情。每一年这个时候，莱姆斯·卢平都会忆旧一般回想起赫布里底。租赁的公寓之中没有壁炉，他只好坐到窗前的暖气片边泡一杯苦茶，回想起某处某一个白霜覆盖的十一月。阿赫莫尔湖面渐渐开始封冻，树林之中的绿叶也已经悉数落尽。他的小公寓窗户看出去，是克勒肯维尔区某一处人家后院。新雪落在窗棂与屋顶上，很快被烟囱与排气管中的热气融化。透过雾气笼罩的玻璃窗，可以看到对面人家的客厅，已经点亮闪耀的圣诞彩灯。光辉灿烂，映亮小小一方天井。伦敦城中，即使这样不起眼的角落，也能隐约叫人感觉到表象之下暗流涌动的金钱底蕴。  
莱姆斯穿着单件衬衫，从窗前站起来，对镜为自己打上黑色的温莎结。  
十二月二十一日，墙边日历上清楚写，事务所受邀前去罗斯柴尔德银行的圣诞音乐会。  
罗斯柴尔德的伦敦总部，是他此时供职的事务所设计建造。那座全玻璃与钢结构的高楼，耸立在金融区老一些的摄政式建筑中间。夜色之中，可俯瞰圣保罗大教堂。站在顶层的全景宴会厅之中，总有一些恍惚。眼前景物毫无格挡，容易让人以为自己身在云端。那宴会厅中的所有人，真正的俊男美女，衣香鬓影。任何一个普通人，都会被那种豪富的气质所压倒。其实仔细想去，身穿昂贵西装手持香槟酒杯，在其中穿梭的他，在别人看来，又何尝不是精锐的一员。只是大约也只有他自己知道，他心中想的，不过是熬过这场猴戏，好回家穿着破旧棉衫，坐在被子环抱之中看书。  
身边有同事的年轻女孩子在与银行供职的男人攀谈，对方夸耀一般说，你来的时候，看没看见交易大厅中那些高级银行家的办公桌上，一字排开摆着好多奖杯。我们管那叫墓石牌，每一块，都代表拥有者经手过的单笔交易。在罗斯柴尔德，单笔交易超过百万英镑，才有资格拿到那东西哦。莱姆斯在旁边听到想笑，笑那男人用金钱诱哄女孩，语气不亚于成年人用糖果哄骗幼童。因为有居高临下的优越感，连掩饰都寥寥。他觉得无聊，转过身去独自一人站在落地大窗前，俯瞰庸庸碌碌的伦敦城。  
华灯初上，脚下街巷之中，绵延多日的大雪终于停歇。天色已经黑透。薄雾之中，无处不在的圣诞彩灯也变得模糊，好像一片金色的海洋。他的手中拿一杯加冰的梅洛酒，看落地窗玻璃上人群往来的倒影。话题之中，零星听到的字眼，都是金钱的气息。从来是这样，真正的机遇总出现在私人酒会，或者邀请制的音乐会上。于是富人更富，穷人更穷。是这世界运行的道理。  
他觉得寂寞。  
按部就班地入座，有人奉上节目单。莱姆斯懒得翻看，知道其中无非都是催他入睡的古典音乐。干脆把那张纸一折，放在地上用来垫酒杯。每一次有人结束表演，遂随着所有人礼貌地鼓掌。不晓得在座位上过了多久，他想这个夜晚终于快要到结束的时候。  
最后压轴的节目。他漫不经心地抬头。  
就那一瞬间，毫无防备，几乎打翻了自己手中的酒杯。  
伦敦城的雪夜之中，墨蓝色的天空之下，全景玻璃窗环抱的舞台之上。有人在看他。  
那双银灰色的眼睛，就算他失了忆恐怕都不会认错。  
斯特拉图卡斯特的吉他，黑色的皮夹克，马丁靴与牛仔裤，黑发扎成马尾。西里斯·布莱克与这清贵音乐会中的一切都格格不入，但也就是这样正好。看到他的那一瞬间，这房间之中所有的其他人全部暗淡无光。管他是某某郡某某爵士，还是某腰缠万贯的银行家，与他天然原始的年轻张力一并轧，通通遭淘汰。  
莱姆斯不知道自己脸上此时究竟是怎样的表情，只知道西里斯好像是找到了他所搜寻的东西。那年轻人的脸上露出一点得意的笑容，收回视线。向身后小乐队中的其他人比手势示意开始。节奏感极强烈的电音骤然响起，响彻闪烁着金钱光芒的银行顶层音乐厅。他的身后，就是晦暗的伦敦城天空。那么欢快的摇滚乐，那一瞬间莱姆斯真的想笑。这座中规中矩的高楼，恐怕还尚未见过这样子的阵仗。  
他终于伸手翻动节目单。最后压轴的节目，是叫做劫掠者的新生代乐队。  
那首歌的名字，叫做高糖效应。  
过度食用甜食后，因为血糖飙升影响，人会变得异常兴奋。  
那黑发年轻人的马丁靴后跟敲响空洞的舞台，踩出舞曲一般的节奏。双手拨动吉他弦，上身前倾，凑近立式话筒。那个人啊，不管是什么年岁，什么场合，他永远都会是全场关注力的最中心。他想自己一定是情不自禁笑了，与这房间之中其他所有带着假面的人一起。  
那一首歌，总共也不过是几分钟的时间。听着好像是要结束的意思，莱姆斯·卢平微微侧过身，在电音掩盖之中对身边同事说，自己有一些不舒服，要提前离场。  
仓皇地站起来，逃离一样快步走向楼梯。下过几级小台阶，眼前就是直达底层的电梯门。闪身进电梯，按下按钮，才有松了一口气的感觉。电梯厢中放的是舒缓而寡淡的纯音乐。他眼看着电梯门缓缓关闭，耳中回荡的电音终于被冲淡了一些。其实他在怕什么呢。怕的，大约也不过其实是自己吧。  
忽然有人的手伸进来，硬生生挡住了电梯门。  
西里斯甩着手，边呼痛边钻进电梯，脸上还带着那种得意的心照不宣的微笑。  
好像一只吃到了零食的大狗。  
他清一清嗓子，居然什么也没说，站到电梯厢另一侧的角落。假装看不断变化的楼层显示屏。  
自己毕竟比对方大那么多岁啊，怎么样也应该让着他。最终还是莱姆斯无奈地开口说话。  
—你怎么会在这里。  
—乐队里的一个朋友，认识银行的人。  
—你的朋友们呢。  
—还在楼上收拾东西。  
—你呢。  
—我只想和你一起，过十六层电梯的时间。  
这一句话。莱姆斯被迫抬头看他。  
那双银灰色地眼睛中闪着诙谐的恶作剧成功了一般的得意。目不转睛盯着他看。莱姆斯·卢平这才意识到，他已经多久没有真正地与人对视。就哪怕是他自己，对着人的时候，不也一样带着无数伪装。只有眼前这个人。过了多少年的时间，看他的眼神，始终像是在看着什么稀世珍宝。带着孩童一样天真的探究，好像全心全意，想要看清他的每一寸灵魂。即使在他自己觉得自身千疮百孔的时候，那个人始终觉得他万里挑一。  
他在心里叹了口气。  
—几周前的时候，我梦到过你。那天刚下过雪，从公寓窗口看出去，整个城市都是一片白茫茫，让人想到覆盖满新雪的旷野。房间里昏黄的灯光像赫布里底家家都有的壁炉。我梦到你对我说，你高中的时候，靠奖学金上的贵族学校不是吗。你说你是整个学校最穷最没有家世最被人看不起的学生。但为什么你此后的整个人生，好像都是在拼命要爬回到那个学校里去呢。  
他太久没有说过真话。这一些话说出来，那个黑发的年轻人都有一些惊讶的样子。  
—我不会这么说的啊。  
莱姆斯罔顾对方预备要安慰他的话头，继续讲下去。  
—还想起你十七岁生日的时候。不是第二天在机场，是前一天，你生日的晚上。  
十七岁生日？那一天究竟发生了什么，他已经不记得了，总觉得是无关紧要的事情。十七岁生日的第二天，是他与莱姆斯在斯托诺维机场的诀别。时隔这么多年，回想起来，只觉得像是上一辈子的事情一样。但那一次重逢的晚上本身，应该没有任何特殊发生。  
一〇年的十一月三日，那时候莱姆斯还在念大学。学期中累到废寝忘食，整整一个星期不眠不休。登上那架飞机的时候，只有百分之六十确定自己是真正醒着的。等到阿赫莫尔，布莱克家的门前，已经累得站着都要睡着。群岛伸手不见五指的黑暗之中，西里斯打开了那扇木门，打开一室温暖灯光。那黑发的少年人抓住他，叫他到沙发上坐下。壁炉中火焰已经将木柴烧红，满室都是晶亮的星点光源。窗外就是伸手不见五指的暗夜，夜幕黢黑，到连哈里斯岛的远山都看不见的地步。  
—你问我说你冷吗，然后给我拿了床厚毛绒毯。  
那少年人彼时大约觉得自己已经十七岁，终于算作是半个成年人。行为举止之间，也褪去了一些原本的克制。那时候他给他拿来长毛的毯子，低下身去，故意面对面，凑得很近的样子，将毯子铺在莱姆斯的双腿上，仔细亲手盖上掖好。那么近。动作之间，甚至能根觉到对方呼吸的温度。  
那时候，他要是说自己没有被蛊惑，恐怕连自己都欺瞒不过。  
好近。他真美。少年人蓬勃的生命力，叫人无法不心生向往。  
电梯厢之中，一时间没有人说话。只剩下双方的呼吸声，与背景里枯燥的音乐。  
电子屏上，黑色的数字不断向下跳。  
身边的这个人。已经二十三岁了啊。是他们两人初遇的时候，自己的年纪。  
而他自己今年，竟然已经三十岁。  
—那时候我是想亲你的。  
西里斯·布莱克猛地回头。双手在身侧攥紧成拳。原本玩世不恭的表情从脸上消失殆尽。过了片刻，轻声问了一句，那后来，为什么又放弃了。还有那不能说出口，可是展露无遗的，为什么推开我，这么多年。为什么一直在跑。  
—与其说是想过放弃，不如说是从来没有想过我和你能有什么关系什么未来。你太小，如果我有任何类似的想法，基本上就像是犯罪一样，连我都不能够原谅自己。你总有一天会把注意力转移到自己的同龄人身上。后来我想过要去和别人在一起，自己一个人太久了，觉得就是只有身体上的关系也是可以的，但是到最后，做不下去。也许我没有自己想的那么洒脱。也许我的感情和身体无法分开。  
将全部的希望放在一个人身上，早晚都要输得一败涂地。这不是所有人都明白的道理吗。  
一〇年，刘易斯岛那个寒冷的冬夜。  
两人陷在客厅的长绒地毯上，极目所见，壁炉中温暖的红光，满室绚烂的灯光，如梦如幻，是他时至今日，全部记忆之中，最光明温暖的片段。西里斯站起来，从客厅角落扯过一箱子圣诞拉炮，对他笑说。现在虽然还不到圣诞，但房子里也没有其他的娱乐。如果他的父母回来，看到他们提前用光了圣诞用品，大约会气到跳脚。这么多正当理由，不如现在就来看看这些拉炮里能拆出什么东西来。  
他不知道自己当时怎么会同意那样孩子气的提议。但最终的结果，既是两人并肩坐在地上，一声一声爆响，扯光了成箱子的圣诞拉炮。廉价的迷你象棋组，塑料鞋拔，全数是无用的小东西。其中有一样，大约是个书签。粉红色的塑料片，是个爱心的形状。连边角的废料都没有磨平，一看即知只能用俗气来形容。西里斯将那爱心形的塑料片轻飘飘拿起来，带着一点微笑，放到了莱姆斯的手中。  
其中意味，不言而喻。  
那塑料片，他留了六年。至今仍然夹在自己昂贵的真皮钱包之中。  
就这轻飘飘的一片塑料，够填补他心中巨大的空洞。那神采飞扬的少年人，是他心中长久的隐痛。好像钝刀横梗心中，每呼吸一次，都能感觉到的，无法遏制的渴望与遗憾。他用他的照片做电脑屏保，用他少年时代弹奏的乐曲做手机的提示铃。厌弃自己的可悲，与此同时控制不住地，被生命中唯一的光彩与美好所吸引。但这巨大的吸引，二十三岁的他，明明白白知道，必须用尽一切被压制住。成年人的一言一行，哪怕无心，都会对少年人造成巨大的影响。他要他，自然地成长成为没有他作用的模样。  
但是。  
—你不明白吗，你十七岁时候给我的塑料片爱心，就能换我的真心。  
他的手放在西装裤的口袋中，无声捏紧了布料。压抑了六七年的话，这样沉重，原来说出来，是这样的感觉。眼前电梯数字显示已到地面，莱姆斯站在那里等电梯门开启。他想自己现在想要的，无非是快一些回到寓所，好好洗一个澡，而后长睡一觉。  
西里斯的手伸出去，按下了电梯紧急停止的按钮。  
惊诧地回头看那个人。  
莱姆斯控制不住，后退了一步。  
他怎么从来没有意识到，那个少年人，已经不是他记忆中的小孩。他的身高足足高过莱姆斯一个头，加上宽肩与薄薄肌肉，站得离他近，全然是一种要将他笼罩的姿势。那黑发年轻人一旦不笑，脸上五官更显得深刻，刀劈斧削一样，自带一种迫人气势。  
—我的一切都是为了你。从十六岁开始，你的影子刻在我身上的所有部位，纹身是为了你，南下英格兰是为了你，搬来伦敦也是为了你。不管你愿不愿意承认，有意还是无心，你的一言一行造就了今天的我。你说不想要扭转我原本应该长成的样子，但一切已经造成了。你不能再以此为借口，推开我。  
西里斯一把抓住了他的领子，用力一推，将他抵到电梯的墙壁上。  
视线倾覆。还没有反应过来，就觉得背上膈到金属板，一阵一阵钝痛。双眼之中只能看见那年轻人蓬乱的黑发。忽然之间，就感觉到有什么柔软的东西，覆盖到了自己的嘴上。下意识地伸手出去，只触摸到散乱的发丝。他的真个脊背，被牢牢按在冰冷的金属板上，无法动弹。那温度刺激皮肤，莱姆斯这才反应过来，究竟发生了什么。西里斯·布莱克的双手捧住他的脸，牙齿咬破了他的嘴唇。  
一世疯狂，好像都要在这一刻出脱干净。  
西里斯那花臂纹身的来历，除却他自己之外，真正没有第二个人知道。最开始刺青的时候，是十八岁成年后，终于独身一人生活，在牛津的纹身店，往左上臂纹了小小一轮月亮，象征他与莱姆斯在赫布里底看过的星月。曾想过这会是自己唯一的一个纹身，唯一的墨痕，即是献给莱姆斯。但又究竟是什么时候开始，一点一点，加上了浑身粗重的墨线？是在二十岁亲眼在伦敦见到莱米被当面斥责的时候吧。隐秘的心境，终于知道要把自己的真心藏起来，藏在一切厚重刺青之下。好像凶猛有攻击性的外表，才能表现出自己的不在乎。也才能在需要的时候，让自己显得更强大。  
如此可以保护那个挣扎前行的人。  
就好像当年，他将那个人用厚重绒毯包裹起来。想要把他藏在安全的避风港之中。  
那种痛苦，那种钻心噬骨的无能为力的痛苦。确乎能一夜之间，全然改变一个人。  
那毕竟，是他的一生所爱啊。  
混乱之中，西里斯·布莱克感觉到一双手抓紧了自己，全力攥住他的衬衣。跌跌撞撞，他自己的脊背也抵上了银行电梯金属制的墙板。身前有温热的身躯攥紧了他。他能够明明白白听见另一个人喉腔深处之中低微的呜咽声。像困兽的低鸣。而他别无选择，自身的渴望在那一瞬间超越了长久占上风的理智。死死抱住那人的肩膀，好像如此就可以将对方扣在怀中。哪里都不需再去。  
两人终于因缺氧分开，莱姆斯在他身躯投下的阴影之中脱力喘息，双臂滑落到他的腰上。浑身齐整的西装扯得变形。西里斯的手缓慢拂过那人嘴角。相对一笑。

二〇一七年，圣诞。  
西里斯睁开眼睛的那一瞬间，视线之中尽数是刺眼的白。白色的床单被罩，白色的墙面，与漆成白色的木质地板。克勒肯维尔的斗室之中，为了不显得空间逼仄，一切配色都是大雪地一样纯净的白色。唯一的色调变化，即是房间角落闪烁着晶光的圣诞树。躺在床上向上看去，玻璃窗中能看见伦敦城一角灰白色的天空，与邻家黢黑的斜屋顶。炊烟缭绕在积雪之上，真正的白色圣诞节。  
为了这一刻，他已经等了六年六个月又二十三天。  
二十三岁的西里斯·布莱克翻过身去，亲吻莱姆斯·卢平的侧脸。  
说，早上好。

 

I hate the chase, just stop the clock  
我已厌弃所有追逐，停下时钟  
'Cause you're so close now  
你距我咫尺之遥  
That I can taste sugar rush  
我能感到摄入过高糖分所带来的震动  
You got me all lit up in your fireworks  
我被你的烟火点亮  
Come on light the sky, sparks will shoot and fly  
点亮夜空，火星四溅  
Let's give it a chance tonight  
让你我今晚放手一搏  
So I can taste you on my tongue  
我能在我舌尖尝到你的味道  
With your lips to kiss like a red hot sun  
你的唇齿好像炽热的红日  
You're one big sugar rush  
你就是一场盛大的高糖效应

—Cash Cash, Sugar Rush


End file.
